<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Collage] The innermost by Infection_Of_Void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716443">[Collage] The innermost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void'>Infection_Of_Void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M-E Fanart of DbD team [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Полезные ссылки | Useful links:<br/>Убийца | Killer: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81">Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)</a> | <a href="https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Danny_Johnson_alias_Jed_Olsen">Danny Johnson (The Ghost Face)</a><br/></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M-E Fanart of DbD team [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 6. Визуал R-NC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Collage] The innermost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Полезные ссылки | Useful links:<br/>Убийца | Killer: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81">Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)</a> | <a href="https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Danny_Johnson_alias_Jed_Olsen">Danny Johnson (The Ghost Face)</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798937309886152756/814626147106684978/7.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>